diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Maki
Mrs. Maki is the unnamed mother of Tamotsu Maki. Appearance Mrs. Maki has a strong resemblance of her son. She has a average height body. Mrs. Maki has back hair that is in a ponytail and blue eyes. She also has fair skin. She wears a creamy sweater with a white shirt under it and a purple skirt. She also wears black slippers. Personality Mrs. Maki is a loving mother towards her son and cares about him very much. Mrs. Maki is a very warm, friendly, and kind woman who welcomes everyone in her home. She has a teasing side which is shown when she says that she wants grandchildren to her son and their friends. Mrs. Maki shows to be very protective of her son. Which is shown in a flashback when Tamotsu was bullying by other kids and fought the other mothers. She cares about Tamotsu's happiness very much. According to her son, she suffers from a broken heart from her husband leaving her for another woman. History At a young age, she meet unnamed man and married him soon after that. The young couple had a son whom they named Tamotsu. They had a happy life together. However, Mrs. Maki discovered that her husband had an affair with another woman. Mrs. Maki was heartbroken by this. The pain became deeper after he left her and their son completely. She was left with her by herself and to take of him. However, she had worked hard to support herself and Tamotsu. Mrs. Maki soon discovered that her son took interest in demonology and soon she supported him. Relationships Unnamed ex husband Mrs. Maki's relationship with her husband is very complicated. She had a happy marriage with him. Unfortunately, Mrs. Maki discovered that he had a lover behind her back. She was deeply heartbroken by this since she had always loved him so much. However, Mrs. Maki shows resentment towards him by not speaking about him. Tamotsu Maki Tamotsu is Mrs. Maki's son. She loves and supports him very much. Mrs. Maki wants her son to have more friends at school and to date a girl who is loves him for who he is. Mrs. Maki strongly believes in Tamotsu and knows that he can do his best. She doesn't want him to worry about her. According to her, Mrs. Maki and Tamotsu used to go to the park to have picnics when Tamotsu's father was around. Mrs. Maki well not take it lightly if her son is be insulted or being picked on. This was shown in a flashback, upon seeing Tamotsu being bullied by the other children, she tried to be reason with the other mothers but ended up being insulted herself as well. This ended with Mrs. Maki fighting them. Although, she tells Tamotsu that fighting is not always the answer. Since her husband left them for his new wife, she had to look strong for the sake of her son. Showing that Mrs. Maki loves to the point that she wanted to set an example for a woman that Tamotsu will love and respect. Mrs. Maki greatly worries that Tamotsu about not having a father figure in his life. Still, she has take great strength for her beloved son. Yui Komori Mrs. Maki took a liking towards Yui and quickly became fond of her. Mrs, Maki believes that Yui is the perfect girl that Tamotsu should date. Mrs. Maki treats Yui like she is her daughter and tells the latter about Tamotsu's childhood. Yui is describe by Mrs. Maki to be very adorable and beautiful. She is always happy to see the young girl coming over. However, Mrs. Maki does seem to understand that Yui always have to leave quickly. She does ask Yui if she's having problems at home which the girl says that everything is fine. However, Yui only lies to her because she doesn't want Mrs. Maki (or Tamotsu) to be caught up in her current situation with the Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami Brothers, and Kino. Despite of this, Yui enjoys being with Mrs. Maki's company and loves cooking with her. Koemi Yoshida Mrs. Maki met Koemi shortly after (although, unknown to her) Tamotsu saved her. When she was told that Koemi was going to live with them for a while, Mrs. Maki was very happy to have a girl staying with them. Mrs. Maki is unaware that Koemi is a spirit or that her son formed a contact with Koemi. Mrs. Maki enjoys having Koemi around the house, saying that it will be like having a daughter. They both want to see Tamotsu and Yui become a couple. Trivia * Her husband is not seen or mentioned. This could mean that he passed away or he left the two. * Mrs. Maki and her son have a dog named Karin. * She shows that she wants grandchildren someday. * She is a gardener. * Mrs. Maki owns a small flower shop. * Her favorite things to eat are apples. * Mrs. Maki seems to be unaware that her son is being bullied. * It's unknown if she does truly hates her husband or not. Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Adults Category:Poor Characters Category:Maki Family Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Alive Category:Supportive Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters